The Ashikabi with No Limits
by Dimiel
Summary: Son Goku had become the Legendary Super Saiyan that the Tyrant, Frieza had feared. But, for what cost? The lives of more than billions including his childhood friend, Krillin? In the verge of the Dying Namek, Goku found a different space pod in Frieza's space warship. Little did he know that the history's course was changed due to an Arcosian Time Patroller's mischievous attempts.
1. Prologue

**The Ashikabi with No Limits**

 **Author's note: Hmm….**

 **I wonder what should I say other than "hope you like it"?**

 **Well, nothing I guess. So, enjoy and hope you like this story which just exploding inside my mind because reading a Dragon Ball Super x Sekirei fanfic with Hit as the protagonist. "An assassin's new beginning", it's a good story and I recommend you guys to read it. I will be continuing the Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior but for now, enjoy the immediate two chapters of this story. If I have the timeline incorrect, like how I don't know the year in Sekirei, then let's say the year is the year.**

 **It is FanFiction after all.**

 **So, put on your NerveGears or Amuspheres and full dive into the story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This fan made story is solely for entertainment and is not for profit.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Franchise and Sekirei. They are owned by their respective owner.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUTING!** "

" **Technique** "

 **Sound Effects/Important words**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

*References/Cameos*

Change/Current Location

 _Time_

 **P.O.V**

* * *

 **Chapter 01:**

" **The Timeline where Did became Didn't"**

* * *

"Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, this was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depth of time, he obeyed."

- _Jack London_

* * *

Fate is cruel, and so is reality.

"Frieza, watch out!"

Son Goku is a Saiyan, an extinct race that used to conquer over hundreds of planets. However, Frieza, an Arcosian and the current Emperor of the Universe, destroyed the whole of the Saiyan race because of a fear to the existence of the Super Saiyan. The legendary Super Saiyan is something to behold of, Frieza feared of it. Super Saiyan holds an immense amount of power, and it was a transformation for a Saiyan. The Saiyans was getting stronger as the time flows, and Frieza had to destroy the Saiyans.

But, a tyrant's ending is quite pathetic.

The fear that drives Frieza to destroy the Saiyans, had also fasten up the time of the Super Saiyan's birth. By the time where the Saiyan that was sent to Earth came to Planet Namek, it was the time where his last feet set on. In fact, Frieza himself was the one to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation by killing Goku's childhood friend, Krillin. Goku played around with Frieza, as if he was some kind of toy. The thought of a mere low-class Saiyan played with him makes Frieza to rage.

Goku decided to let Frieza to power up into his 100%, so that he can squash him and his pride like a bug. However, in doing so Goku underestimated him and got injured heavily. As the battle reached towards its end, Frieza was sliced half horizontally by his own power. Goku _had_ to warn him, but it was too late. While Goku wanted to see Frieza suffer for what he did to Krillin, he never wanted to kill him. His kind and pure heart never have let him do that.

But for the best, what can the Super Saiyan do?

Here lies the tyrant's body, laying down on the ground of dying Namek like a useless limb. Goku was staring at the Arcosian, still has hatred in his eyes. Frieza, contempt and really desperate to live, was begging for the Super Saiyan's mercy. Seeing the one that killed his childhood friend asking for mercy is just so sickening to Goku. However, his naïve and innocent nature made his decision. He was taught that everyone deserves a second chance and he would give Frieza one.

"You begged me for mercy for what you've done!? You took billions of lives! Even Krillin's…" Goku said, before gritting his teeth really hard. "You don't deserve it."

"P-Please….let me live…" Frieza begged pathetically, still on the ground.

Goku's face really showed rage. He closed his eyes, thinking what he thought is good. Goku pointed his palm towards the tyrant as the tyrant was ready for his demise. But to his shock, Goku gave him a bit of his energy. His face soften a bit, but there was still an obvious hint of anger shown in his face. It was one of the times where Goku was really serious. The times his emotions show its true colours.

"I gave you a little of my energy. Use it and leave the planet." Goku said before powering up and flew through the dark-crimson skies of Namek.

Goku was being ignorant, thinking that the second chance he gave to Frieza is the right thing to do. But, reality and fate says otherwise. Frieza, being who he was, is disgusted at what Goku just did. A low-class Saiyan, a _mere_ simian dare to _pity_ him? Having an Emperor like _him_ under his _mercy_? Frieza couldn't be more crazily rage-mad than he is right now. Using Goku's and his bits of energy, it might be enough to shot down the Saiyan while he is still ignorant.

"You dare to show me your kindness? _Me_!? Know your place, **Monkey!** "

Frieza powered up, rising his Ki as it sends bursts of winds around him. His other hand had been cut off so he can only use his available one. He pointed his palm towards the Saiyan and shot out a Ki blast. Goku's danger sense was sending a weird vibe to his body and he realised that something dangerous was coming towards him. Goku turned around, seeing an incoming blast from the tyrant. Goku could only gritted his teeth in rage as the second chance he gave was being wasted.

" **BAKAYARO!** " Goku shouted in rage as he sends a more powerful Ki blast.

It was the time where Goku learn that killing is sometimes a necessary decision.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Goku cursed as he was looking for something, still in his Super Saiyan state.

Planet Namek is about to blow up soon thanks to the tyrant. While he'll be able to survive the explosion, he sure as hell he couldn't breathe in space. The space ship he used to get to Namek had been used by his son Gohan, and the other two, Picollo and Bulma. He's pretty sure that there aren't any space ships left. But, Goku is a man of his own words, he promised Gohan that he would be home and he intends on keeping it. Goku kept looking for anything that can travel through space, but there wasn't any.

Goku wouldn't give up yet, he still kept looking. Planet Namek is about to reached its peak. He had to find something before it explodes. Goku kept checking, before his eyes found a space ship, Frieza's space ship. Goku smiled as there is still hope and he flew towards it at high speed. He entered and looked for any vehicles that can travel in space. However, Goku stumbled across a weird room and he inspected inside it in curiosity.

Thankfully, by doing that, he found a space pod. It was similar to the pods Vegeta and Nappa used, but this was painted in chrome black and had blue windshield instead of red. Goku entered the pod, and it was comfortable and somehow spacious a little. Goku looked around, seeing complicated technologies and it gave him a headache just by observing them. Goku just pushed every button and see if it works or not. The door of the pod closed and Goku can feel that the pod started to levitate slowly.

It was just a matter of time before Namek exploded but Goku was already out of Namek's atmosphere that time. The Namek exploded in bright light and the space pod took an impact but nothing was damaged fortunately. The space pod started to speed up and Goku's gold hair turned back into pitch black and so was his deep-sea green eyes. The pod was really comfortable and Goku can't resist the drowsiness. He was too tired to fight it.

After Goku drove to slumber, the space pod stopped. " **Hibernation Healing Mode** , activated."

Suddenly, Goku was put on a breathing mask by the space pod and a glass dome covered him and a part of the space pod. The dome then, was filled with water and Goku still slept comfortable despite the things the space pod did. The space pod suddenly was covered in some type of force field and spins around. The spin was slow, but it became faster after that. Electricity was forming and the space started to warp.

" **Destination: Green 2467901, Space Hakarkuga, Earth 44597869**."

The space pod suddenly vanished, leaving the trails of sparks behind.

* * *

Alternate Universe, Unknown plains…

 _Night…_

The plains was filled with nice green grasses, beautiful and colourful flowers and a serene atmosphere. All you could hear was the sound of wind blowing softly. It was quite nice, the starry skies made it better. The Moon shine like a sole light, revealing a bit part of the Earth. Suddenly, the space pod where Goku was in appeared without any sound and land softly on the ground. It was still peaceful even with the space pod. The space pod started to operate something.

" **Blending Mode** , activated."

The space pod was covered in moss and something rocky. It now, looked like something that is natural with the environment, a big rock in a nice flowery plain. Quite a strange sight. However, it is just something the "nature" would do. It was then, the year of this new Earth, began to pass by.

It was currently 1990 in this alternate universe.

A universe expands without ending and it resulted in creating other alternate universes, timelines and dimensions. An alternate universe is where impossible became possible. In the vast Existence, there is nothing impossible. With Xeno, being an ultimately all-powerful over the Existence in which filled with fictions and non-fictions, had been the one to create the other universes, multiverses, megaverses, hyperverses, omniverses and more. It was created because of one universe, the universe where all these fictions were created. In other words, the real world where only Humans existed.

Therefore, many of these humans has their own imagination world and that imagination world is made into real by Xeno outside of their own universes. In this particular timeline, in this alternate universe, Goku wasn't supposed to be here. Again, nothing is impossible in the Existence. Goku wasn't the only one to be not supposed, but it was also the space pod he had found. This space pod was created by a Time Patroller that decided to mess the timeline a bit.

Of course, the Time Patroller was an Arcosian.

Right now, the history course into two timeline, one where the Hero of Toki-Toki City and Trunks Brief had destroyed the space pod and Goku used another space pod that'll take him to Planet Yandrat, and another is where he is now. There are infinite amount of timelines, no denying that. But this particular timeline is special unlike the other course of history. This was where Goku interact with something that is not what he had seen, found or existed in his universe.

It was a universe completely different from his.

Well, not _all_ different but it still counts as different.

A timeline where Goku meets the Sekireis, an alien race that are destined to find their love ones. A timeline where his biggest challenge resides, dealing with certain females. A timeline where he has the drive to protect his precious ones. A timeline where he is an Ashikabi, Sekireis' destined one. A timeline, where hope still exist…

Enter, the Ashikabi with No Limits!

* * *

"Justice is for those who deserved it, mercy is for those who don't."

- _William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

" **The Timeline where Did became Didn't"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yup, there ya go.**

 **The very first chapter of The Ashikabi with No Limits.**

 **I've seen good fanfics of Dragon Ball Z/Super x Sekirei, but I'm quite sad that one of my favourite had stopped. Also, I'm sad that some fics has characters that was nerfed or the characters of Sekirei cast was powered up near to Dragon Ball characters. I'm one of the comparative of Dragon Ball Franchise powers and feats. I'm also true to myself and I like being fair. So, Dragon Ball fans.**

 **No worries.**

 **I'm not going to nerf Goku.**

 **With that being said, Goku is overpowered. This is a fact, not a statement. Goku's power is beyond comparison to the Sekirei (sorry to those who liked Sekirei). Here's an example: Roshi's Kamehameha destroyed the Moon when Kid Goku was in Oozaru state. That isn't even Dragon Ball Z or Super we're talking here. That's Dragon Ball, which was waayyyy back. Another example: King Vegeta destroyed multiple planets (three of them) just by a wave of his hand.**

 **I don't need to bring Dragon Ball Super on this. Super Saiyan God has a universal striking feat, so that is more than just overpowered.**

 **We know how strong Dragon Ball characters are. Even Krillin can become One Punch Man in certain universe. Especially Tournament of Power Saga's Krillin in Dragon Ball Super that can hold himself against Goku in Super Saiyan Blue state.**

 **Alright, shut with the comparison.**

 **So, guys.**

 **Do you want chapter 2? Because you're going to get it now.**

 **Proceed to chapter 2!**

 **Onward** **!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Ashikabi with No Limits**

 **Author's note: Chapter 2, boi!**

 **Ahem.**

 **I mean, here it is ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 2 of "The Ashikabi with No Limits".**

 **I'll just leave the chit-chat at the end of the chapter so, Link Start!**

* * *

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUTING!** "

" **Technique** "

 **Sound Effects/Important words**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

*References/Cameos*

Change/Current Location

 _Time_

 **P.O.V**

* * *

 **Chapter 02:**

" **The Sekirei, the Ashikabi and the…Saiyan?"**

* * *

There was lot of prophecy made for this special Saiyan.

The prophecy of the Super Saiyan's Birth, The prophecy of being the most powerful Saiyan, the prophecy where he became a God and many more. But this particular prophecy was very alien. The prophecy of the arrival of an Ashikabi with No Limits.

Let me tell you a short and nostalgic story.

Long, long time ago, in Universe 7, there lived a retired martial artist in a planet that has been known throughout the universe, Earth. He retired because he was simply getting older and getting older means getting weaker to this man. However, he didn't retired just because of that, no. He also wanted a bit of peace and quiet.

His name is Son Gohan.

Son Gohan lived deep in the mountains, or known as Mount Paozu. He lived alone as he has no partner or wife in that matter. Gohan never expected his life to get interesting at this point. He was expecting dull days ahead after he retired being a martial artist. However, fate has a plan for him. In one of his usual routine, he found a baby in a bamboo forest on the way to his small house. The baby had a tail, a monkey tail. While the baby was weird in sense and appearance, Gohan still took in the baby and raised him as his own.

The baby, at first, was cruel and rude to Gohan. Always rejecting Gohan's kindness in any rude and include hurtful violence as possible. There was even a time where he kicked Gohan's face when Gohan tried to give him food to eat. Despite the boy's protests and actions, Gohan continued to raise the boy. One day, when he was carrying the baby to which he named Son Goku through the mountains, the boy fell down in a really high altitude and hit his head on a rock really hard.

Gohan treated him with the best medical knowledge he had.

Goku was unconscious for days.

After a few days, he woke up and Gohan was really glad. However, a miracle happened. When he first woke up from his injured head, Goku gave the first genuine smile Gohan had seen ever since he adopted him. Gohan was shocked beyond imagine. The boy whom he raised, the one to have been cruel and rude to him, he was beginning to accept Gohan. The days get really peace and yet, hectic with Goku around. Unlike how he was, Goku smiles more often, grin more often, and talk to Gohan more often.

In fact, it was the first time Goku had done it ever since he was adopted!

As the days goes by, Goku was trained by Gohan to fight. Gohan also told Goku about a famous martial artist, Master Roshi. Even though Gohan's training was quite harsh, it was for the best. Goku did not minded it though since he kind of liked it too. Days after days, months after months, years after years. Son Gohan's days goes in a way that his past self couldn't believe, days filled with smiles and happiness. It was until, he had found a secret behind Goku's tail.

To this day, Goku never forgotten the deeds his grandfather had done. It was because of him that Goku is who he is right now. It was because of him that Goku met more friends when he set foot to the outside world. It was because of him that Goku became a pure and kind-hearted.

It was because of him, Goku learned that everyone deserves a second chance.

* * *

 _23 years later…_

Shinto Teito…

It had been 20 years after the Sekirei was discovered in Kamikura Island. The space ship that crashed landed in Earth, an unknown accident to the whole Earth. The Japanese Special Defence Force, JSDF for short, had been tried to investigate said island but failed. They always lost contact when their armies arrived in Kamikura Island. Unbeknownst to them, a crazily-mad scientist had found it before they did. He found it with his certain associates.

The mad scientist, Houin Kyou-oops. I mean, Hiroto Minaka, had found it first.

He had created a company that developed into something really big. Big enough to buy the whole city for himself. The MBI, the Sekirei Plan, Shinto Teito, the technology advancement. Everything was gone passed by in a span of years. Hiroto Minaka sees this mad plan of his as something similar to creating gods and goddesses. A man-made god using nothing but science. There are many stupid things said about science. Most scientist only think through logic, calculation and all the scientific things that made them think that god is not real.

However, the ignorance of being illogical had made them blind. Some, unlike them, does think god is real. If not, how can we define ourselves as creation? As a being? Scientist would need proof that god is real or not because they think based on their scientific brain. Everything existed for a meaning. The genius, yet stupid scientists were too blind and too ignorant to believe something that is illogical such as god. If you asked them about ghosts, they would really explain that ghost is some kind of illusion or something to do with science.

That's most, not the some.

Some scientist actually worked and do scientific things because they had reasons unlike most scientists. They probably did it for money, for their family, for the humanity, or they did it because it was what they good at. You can never know, there are many people and all people think differently than others. Those people are like Minaka. Although he seems a bit of maniac, he did what he did because that is what he wants. His vast way of thinking made him believe that universe is more and that impossible can become possible. Sometimes, if not every time, being illogical has its merit.

While Minaka is just too much of a genius or just too delusional to have thought of creating artificial god, he uses an illogical way of thinking. He may have a case of a chuuni, an 8th grader. Then again, being illogical has its merit. However, what about to happen to him and the Earth is something they couldn't even imagined happening. The Sekireis' Space Ship was thought to be the first ever extra-terrestrial activity that crashed down on Earth. However, there were something before them landed on Earth first. Three years before them.

This brings us to a red-headed Sekirei, walking through the streets in total silence. She had dual blade in their scabbard strapped behind her and she wore black high school blazer and black skirts with white ribbon tied around her collars. She had long red hair with two beautiful emerald eyes to support. In honesty, this 19-year old girl is like an imagination girl. Probably a girl from heaven. She was walking towards the Shinto Teito Sacred Plains, a place where a legend was held. She really liked this place.

"Thanks to that fist-type girl, I was able to get away from that Lightning Twins." She said through her elegant-like voice. "Somehow, I feel bad for that girl…"

When she was trying to get to the Shinto Teito Sacred Plains, she ran into the Lightning Twins. These twins always hunt Sekireis that haven't found their Ashikabi. She was found out that she was a Sekirei thanks to her dual blade that stick out like a sore thumb, she had to fight both of them. True to be said, she was quickly losing due to one against two. However, another Sekirei which is a fist-type, came and distracted the twins as the red-head finally find an opening to escape, leaving the fist-type Sekirei to the Lightning Twins.

The red-head is Akari, Sekirei no.23. Akari, despite her elegant looks, she is really girlish. She's shy and stammered when it comes to talk to someone she doesn't know except for the twins but she is really brave when she fought. Akari went to the Shinto Teito Sacred Plains because she felt at ease there. She went to this place almost ten times already. The Shinto Teito Sacred Plains is a plain that has big area filled with nice grasses and beautiful and colourful flowers with a large rock in the middle of it. It was considered a sacred place because the rock couldn't be remove or destroyed as if the plains forbid them to destroy it or build on it.

She liked leaning her back on the rock and stare at the sky, where a bright Moon illuminated the plains. Right now, the Sun was about to set and she wanted to see it while leaning at the rock. She arrived in said plains. She stood before the gate of the entrance, smiling as if it was similar to arriving at home. On the entrance, there was a giant board that says "Shinto Teito Sacred Plains" with "Mother Nature is always there to stop you" below it written in Kanji. This plains wasn't owned by the MBI, but it was owned by a person that loves to preserve nature.

The plains is always open at all times, even at night. People, mainly couples and families, always came here to have a picnic. There are rules and one of the rules that are prioritize is "Do Not Litter". There are CCTV cameras everywhere and Security guards 24/7. Not that the people would litter. This plains is too beautiful to litter at. People loved this plains and Akari is no different. This place made her comfortable, feel at ease and safe, peaceful…it was as if the plains were to protect her from anything harmful.

She walked towards the rock. While she was walking, she was waved by one of the securities. She stopped her tracks and faced the security. She waved back and smiled.

"Heh, you're late, Akari-san!" The security was a woman. "Did something happened?"

"Uh…yes! I-I got into trouble!" Akari replied, blushing since she was really shy.

"Oh, okay! Hope you enjoy here!"

"A-Ah, hm!" She nodded. "Thank you as always, Yamada-san!"

"You're welcome!" She nodded back. "As shy as always." She muttered to herself with a smile.

Akari continued to walk towards the rock. Once she arrived, she sat and leaned her back on the rock. She stared at the horizon, where the Sun was setting. She smiled upon the beautiful sight. The wind came by and softly brush her. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind. She just wanted to stay here forever, but she still has to find her Ashikabi. While walking through the city, she had not found anything other than dangers. From the Lightning Twins and some thugs that found her body to be really appealing. Well, she had an appearance that can be considered as imagination and a body of a goddess if anything goes by.

Akari sighed and leaned the back of her head on the rock.

 **Tink!**

However, she was too fast and her head hit the rock. She rub the back of her head in pain but regained her composure once she realized the sound. She replayed it in her head and stare at the rock, inspecting every aspect. Is it just her imagination, or is it sounds like a metal getting hit? She wasn't really sure, she was tired because of the twins but she sure does can hear really clearly. Only one way to find out. She uses her hand and knocked on the rock.

 **Tong, tong!**

Her eyes widened upon hearing it. She looked around to see if there's anyone around, but there weren't any. The securities are guarding far away from her. It is in the middle of the plains after all. At least she wasn't really stupid and ignorant to think that there aren't any other thing that watched the plains. She observed her surrounding more carefully to see if there is any CCTVs. Thankfully, there weren't any that faced at the plains. The plains were in the middle and some buildings were surrounding it. The securities are guarding the rears so they can see if there was someone on the middle of the plains.

Fortunately, as she checked, there aren't any securities that was facing towards the plains or any that are near it. She walked reverse slowly, readying her fist and lunged forward. While she isn't a fist-type Sekirei, she has better striking feats than any human existed.

 **TONG!**

She punched the rock really hard, but her plan backfired. After she punched it, nothing happened. Instead, her knuckle bone shook and she shuddered. She flinched at the sudden pain coursed through her knuckle and immediately blew wind on it in a comical way. Her eyes teared a bit, but the pain was unbearable. Though, no securities heard it thankfully but her knuckle still hurts as hell!

"W-Why did I even punched it?" She asked herself while still blowing winds to her red knuckle. "I'm an idiot…"

Indeed she is. The rock in the middle of the plains known for its indestructibility and weight. Nothing could damage the rock let alone cutting it. The weight of the rock cannot be measured by any human technology as of now. Many scientist deducted that the rock is some kind of meteorite that crashed long time ago. Something really harder than diamond itself. Then again, the Shinto Teito Sacred Plains were known for its beautiful sight and the rock in the middle.

The rock was known as "Mother Nature's Force".

Akari kept blowing her hand and still in absolute pain. Suddenly, to her shock, something similar to an electrical-mechanic device turning on can be heard. She stared at the rock, seeing the moss, some smaller rocks on it, plants and leaves starting to disappear slowly like a hologram vanishing. Her eyes were wide, seeing the rock was some kind of small round object. She stared at it while holding her pained knuckles. She walked towards it, until it suddenly produces smokes.

" **Blending Mode** , deactivating." The round object said in robotic voice. " **Hibernation Healing Mode** , deactivating."

It produces smokes because it has a door that was opening and the inside of it were too cold. Akari stared at the dissipating smokes before it revealed a figure. She squinted her eyes to see clearly, but smokes were covering the figure so she could not see it in any colour other than black. All she noticed, is that the figure seems belonged to a male and that his hair is quite spiky. She walked in closely, seeing that there were no harm. As the smokes slowly disappearing, her heart throbs every passing second. Her face were flushed, she felt weak and her body was getting hot. She was sweating and confused.

"What's h-happening to me?" She asked herself while hugging her own body, ignoring the pain of her knuckle.

She stared at the figure again, before the smokes all cleared up. Her eyes widened upon seeing a man in his 20s trapped in a dome filled with water. He had a breathing mask attached to the lower part of his face, covering his nose, mouth and chin. What she really notice is his ragged Gi. It was as if he had battled something. Though, he is not injured. The water level from the dome begin to slowly lowering. After the water was cleared, the breathing mask was detached and the dome dematerializing. The man dropped down on the ground, still unconscious.

Akari immediately came to his aid. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" She doesn't know what to do since this is her first time experiencing it. "I-I only know how to fight! No-Not to help or heal o-others!"

The man's body began to twitch, startling the red-head. He groaned and he turn his body around. The light from the round object was making the man to squint his eyes. After adjusting his sight, he opened his eyes widely. The man then stared at Akari, who was watching him from above. She was quite marvelled and lost herself inside the man's onyx eyes. Instinctively, the man gave quite a charming smile. Akari stared at the man in shock and embarrassment, her heart felt like it wanted to burst just by seeing his sudden smile. Her flushed face was even redder the moment she stare at the man's sweet smile.

"H-Hey there…" He said weakly, still in that smile despite his state. "Care to tell me w-where I am?"

She flinched at his sudden question, but replied anyway. "Y-You're in Shinto Teito, in Japan."

"Wait…where is t-that?" He said, before remembering the past events which was over years ago. "In what planet am I?"

"H-Hai?" Akari was quite confused, but it seems that he was like them, aliens. "You're in Planet Earth."

"Planet….Earth? But, I don't know anyplace that was called Japan or Shinto Teito. A-Am I in West City? Or am I in North City?" The man's questions confused Akari even further.

"Uh….I don't know." She answered with all her honesty. "I-I…hah…."

She was stopped by the feel she was getting right now. It was unbearable. She was panting heavily as she was reacting to the man. She tried to resist it, seeing the man was in a state of confusion and trouble. But, she simply couldn't take it anymore and lean her face towards the man. Her emerald eyes stared deep into the onyx eyes. Her eyes were filled with burning passion and affection. She doesn't understand why she was reacting to this strange man, but she was more than happy that she was going to unite with her Ashikabi. Even though he was an alien like them. Her face getting redder the moment their face was getting closer to each other.

The man, on the other hand, was confused and doesn't know what she was about to do.

She closed her eyes, her breath became heavier, her body was shaking for some unknown reasons and she couldn't care what happened to her surroundings as all she cared about, is kissing her destined one. His weak breath can be felt on her face and it was getting hot here. Then, their lips crashed with each other. As if it was a miracle, the connection of her lips with his, made wings sprouted from her back, wings of a beautiful fairy. It was black, but the white sparkles on the wings made it more elegant and magical-like. Locking her lips to the man's lips in pure infatuation and lust, just the kiss wasn't enough. She kiss him even deeper as the man still doesn't know what she was doing.

The kiss was getting hot as seconds passed. She entered her tongue inside the man's mouth, wanting more. She moaned seductively, before her eyes widened. She unlocked her lips from his, leaving a trail of saliva connected to her tongue and the man's mouth. She was sitting in a cute demeanour while fiddling her fingers in embarrassment. She was avoiding looking at the man in the eyes. She just almost lost herself to her desires there. The man slowly sat up and stared at her, as if he was inspecting her.

"You don't feel human…" The man suddenly said in a serious tone, making her flinched.

"I-I-I'm S-Sekirei No.23, A-Akari." She stammered, also forgotten to introduce herself the moment she kissed the man. "M-May my heavenly blades slice those who dare to oppose m-my Ashikabi for my body, my soul and my heart belongs to you and you a-alone."

"I…uh….S-Sekirei…? As-Asi, Ashikabi? What's that?" The man asked, his serious tone disappeared and was turned into plain carefree and confusion. "I guess we can talk about that later." The man shrugged, before giving her a big grin that made her heart fluttered. "Osu! My name's Son Goku! Nice to meet c'ya!"

Why is there lines in lives?

Simple, lines can be divided and curved. Like the lines, timelines was divided and can be curve. In this timeline, Son Goku with his Sekirei, Akari, are going to meet new people, new threats, new adventures and most of all, new females. He has to face the greatest, yet a very new challenge. How will the Legendary Super Saiyan handle the confusion of him being sent to an alternate universe by this unknown black space pod?

* * *

 _Few minutes later…_

After the mysterious thing that happened to him, Goku regained all of his strength and stared at the 19-year old girl that just gave him a smoking smooch, not that he know what the words meant. Though he doesn't know why she did that or why she's avoiding eye contact, he felt that her Ki rise tenfold than it was earlier. That drove him to conclude that she wasn't a human. Her Ki was really different than human's, he felt that there's something really strange about her.

But, he had to worry about that later. Right now, he wanted to know where he is and how he was here. He was pretty sure that he should be in planets other than Earth. However, the place she mentioned and the way she doesn't know West City and North City further his confusion. Is he really on Earth? Earth where he was raised to protect with all his life? But then again, the places she mentioned does not exist and he had never heard it anywhere on the Earth.

Without much thinking, Goku stood up and stretched. His body doesn't feel strange or weaker than it was….instead, it felt really strong right now!

"Did the Zenkai Boost is happening to me again? Wow, guess the battle against Frieza had been a near-death experience…" Goku muttered to himself, before trying to focus, but was stopped by Akari who was trying to talk to him.

"A-Ano….Ashikabi-sama." She called, still shy. "Where should w-we go?"

Now that question made Goku wondered. "Where should we go?" He repeated, before he had an imaginary light bulb turned on beside his head. "I don't know!" He said excitingly.

The girl, seeing his enthusiasm, made her smile and giggle instead of sweat-dropped or angry at him. He was just so innocent and too carefree to get worked up for. It was as if he was a child or something. Akari watched her Ashikabi, stretching his body and flexing his muscles. Her eyes feasted on Goku's physique. She had to say, he has _quite_ a hot body. She couldn't bring herself to avert her eyes. Goku stared at her as he realizes something.

"Also, call me Goku. Calling me A-Ahi…Ashika-kabi is not really comfortable." Goku said with a grin, hardly trying to pronounce the word correctly. "Can you tell me where I am again?"

"H-Hai! You're in Shinto Teito Sacred Plains, Ashi-I mean, Goku-sama." Akari replied.

"Alright! Time to feel if this really is Earth I know." Goku said as he was pumped up.

Goku got out of the space pod followed by Akari. Goku stared at the space pod, before something happened to it that made it activate **Blending Mode**. Goku stood straight and closed his eyes to focus. Goku started to feel around him, from Akari to the inhabitants of this planet. The plants, trees and environments, it felt like Earth. However, he can't sense his friends or his family. Heck, he can't feel the Ki of someone he knows too! It was like this is the Earth, at the same time it isn't.

But Goku got some information. First, humans are not the only ones that lived in this planet. Second, there is a really strong presence, around Nappa's level just near close in here. Third and the last, he was right. Akari isn't a human as well as there are many of her kinds in this place or preferably, city. However, none of her kind was detected out of this place that he assumed was a city. They seemed to have stuck here. Kind of same like Goku. The space pod's energy are still low for travel and it'll take years to fully charge up using the Solar Charging Mechanism. The only option he has right now, is to stay here for a while.

Goku faced Akari as she flinched a bit at his stare. "Um….do you happen to know a place to stay?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I-I uh….yes." She said in a tad shy fashion. "B-But, for one condition…"

"Okay, what's the condition?" Goku asked, not minding having condition since this girl saved him through something he couldn't point his finger at.

"Can I….k-k-k-k-kiss y-you again!?" She said in a slightly loud tone, closing her eyes in embarrassment with a bright flush on her cheeks.

She felt like she just told Goku something really bold, bolder than any of her words in history. She waited for Goku's reply, but the Saiyan couldn't understand what she meant.

'What's a "kiss"?' He thought, staring at the skies for an answer but didn't found any. 'Well, whatever. I think it has something to do with earlier since she said "again".'

Indeed it has.

"Ieyo." Goku replied with a nod.

"J-Ja…"

She leaned her face closer to Goku, who still doesn't get a clue of what she was trying to do. She closed her eyes again, wanting to feel what she had felt earlier. The Sun had already set and the only thing that illuminated them, is the round and beautiful Moon. Akari closed in and connected her lips with his. Just then, Goku finally understood what she had meant by again and what a "kiss" is. Goku just stood there, waiting for her to finish doing whatever she was doing. The black sparkling wings sprouted from her back again and she disconnected the kiss.

The Kiss under the Moon light…

Not a bad scene.

The first where she had met him, where she had met her Ashikabi, her destined one. It was where the place was something she likes to go, a place where she felt at peace. The place where she met him and kissed him under the Moon light. Although he seemed heavily dense, she will love him for it. Any qualities he had, she wanted to love all of it. Her drive to protect her destined one will be her strength to keep living so that she can see him again, smiling and grinning like a child.

She stared deep into his eyes, the eyes filled with so much courage and suffering. Did he had bad memories back then? She wanted to ask him, but she decided to just let him tell her about it once he's ready. Goku tilted his head in confusion, asking himself why she was staring him and not keeping the deal she promised. However, Akari was too caught up in his onyx-eyes. It was simply too dreamy to just take a glance at. She continuingly stared at him, before Goku decided to break the awkwardness the atmosphere was getting.

"Hey, uhh….Akari?" He called and it snaps her from her thoughts. "The place where we can stay…?"

At the mention of it, Akari realized and bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Ah, no, no! It's okay." Goku replied while grinning. "So? Where's the place?"

"There's one close here. L-Let's go there together!" She replied while blushing.

"Okay!" Goku said, before looking at his torn Gi. "Wait, let me fix this."

Before he went to Namek, he learnt the Clothes Beam from Picollo who hesitantly taught him. It was for him to fix his clothes back when he trained in that Space Ship Bulma's father made and upgraded from the space pods that Vegeta brought. He was training at the gravity of 100x of that of Earth. He had trained with Kaio-sama (King Kai) in the gravity of 10x in his planet. Before one face a challenge, he or she must be ready. And Goku did just that.

The training tore his Gi apart and he used Clothes Beam to fix it and we'll witness it now.

Goku pointed his finger to himself and a Ki lightning-like wave was coming out of his finger and engulfed him in a lightning-like aura. To say that Akari was surprised isn't what she would describe right now. It was more than just shocking, it was really amazing! Akari knew that he was an alien because of the circumstances they met each other. But what she did not expect is that Goku have some kind of amazing power. This Ashikabi of hers is certainly weird and strange, alright.

The ragged Gi was fixed back into what Goku wore; orange Gi, orange pants, blue wristbands and belt with a kanji written behind it that says: "King of the World". Goku did various movements, getting the feel of the weight. Wearing Gi was really comfortable and the suits or tuxedos his deceased wife, Chi Chi had bought for him was simply too tight and uncomfortable to wear. Yes, Goku lost his wife when she was giving birth to Gohan, which caused a deep scar in his memories.

He shook his head to get rid of that thoughts and turned to Akari with a smile.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Goku said in excitement.

"Hm!" She nodded.

They walked towards the entrance until four rather large men wearing black suits stopped them.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" Goku innocently asked.

Akari readied her blade, seeing the men seems to be using violence. She glanced around her, seeing that the securities were gone. Looks like someone had taken care of the securities while she was busy. Goku, on the other hand, didn't know what happened. He was just too confused and was too busy while too distracted to care. Using his senses, Goku detected a group of people unconscious hidden in a building and a few that seems to be hiding. There were more than just four men. It looked like they made those people to lose their consciousness and Goku did not like the way they did it.

"Yes, we happened to detect something had happened here." One of the men said. "Care to explain?"

"Well, what happened is that you guys had beatin' up innocent people here. How about you explain?" Goku retorted with a question that made them surprised. "Akari, be ready." Goku warned her through a whisper since he know Akari can fight just by observing her obvious appearance.

"I'll _kindly_ and _carefully_ explain….with physical contact!"

The four men went running towards Goku and Akari as they dropped into their respective stance. However, the four men in black was sent flying by another person. The person stood before them with his hands forward. The person wore a skull mask with a hoodie to cover his or her hair. The person stared at them and Goku eased up as he sensed that the person had no ill intention towards both him and Akari.

"Follow me." The voice was mixed, so it was hard to determine if he was a girl or a boy.

"Let's follow him." Goku said to Akari.

"Wait, what?" Akari replied with a shock written all over her face. "But, Goku-sama. What if he also wants something from us?"

"No. I can sense that he was saving us out of pure will." Goku turned his face towards her and smile. "Trust me!"

She didn't fight back and just nodded in approval. Both Goku and Akari followed the skull person as they made their way to the entrance but the entrance was blocked by heavily armoured vehicles. Goku tried to get in action, but the skull person beat him to it by raising his hand, stopping Goku.

"Let me handle this." The skull person simply said.

The skull person went running towards it and punched the vehicles, sending it away. The skull person nodded to both Goku and Akari and motioned them to follow him. They ran away from the Shinto Teito Sacred Plains and disappeared in the dark streets in a black city. After they were gone, a man with blue hair, wearing what seemed to be armours came into the entrance only to be met with a disappointing scene. He shook his head and took out his phone to call someone.

"It's me. Mission Failed I guess. The Sekirei had gone, and were already taken by someone else. The so-called reliable guards you sent was utterly useless since we are trying to capture a Sekirei here." The person whom the blue-haired man called replied with a voice quiet enough to not let anyone near hear anything. "Yes, the Sekirei indeed was the Sekirei you targeted last week. I didn't see her fought yet, but I'm sure she's formidable." The person on the phone gave a reply again. "Uh-huh. Okay, fine." He was about to hung up but realizes something that he forgot to mention. "Oh, yeah. Imagine my surprise when the infamous Masked-Skull helped them." The man grinned. "See you later."

The blue-haired man hung up and closed his phone. He stared at the skies, seeing the Moon in its full state.

The sight made the man giggled. "Yeah, totally. It is Kissing under the Moon light, alright."

The man walked away, leaving the "utterly useless guards" behind…

* * *

 _After 30 minutes…_

Earth, Japan, Shinto Teito, Unknown Mansion…

Currently, Goku and Akari was in the house, or preferably _mansion_ , of the skull person. Goku looked all over his surroundings with excitement. There were some old-looking weapons, old-looking artefacts and more. He was like a kid, getting excited in a museum. Akari had an opposite feeling towards the situation they're in. This skull person just came and helped them to get out of the Shinto Teito Sacred Plains without an explanation. She could've taken those men alone and protected her Ashikabi.

She had a suspicion on this person.

The skull person led them to the guest room and ask them to sit on the nice-decorated sofa while the skull person was sitting on a simple chair. The person release their hood, revealing their red-blood hair. The skull person then, put away the skull mask, showing his face. Yes, the skull person was a male. He was not older than 18 and he had black eyes. He stared at Goku and Akari with serious expression, before smiling in amusement.

"Alright, ask any question." His voice was tough a bit but there was an obvious hint of a young tone. "Go on. We don't have much time."

"Who are you?" Goku asked immediately, beating Akari around the bush.

"My name is Tsukasa Kuro." Kuro simply replied without hesitation.

Goku tried to ask another question, but Akari had already asked first. "Why did you helped us?"

"I was just hiding an amazing power from the MBI and the world." Kuro replied, mentioning who someone and that triggers Akari to ask another question.

"Amazing power? Is it-"

"No, it's not you." Kuro cut her off before facing towards Goku. "I'm talking about him."

While her pride as a Sekirei was hurt a little, the curiosity of this amazing power Kuro talked about was beginning to kick in. Her Ashikabi had an amazing power?

"How'd you know that?" Goku asked.

"Sensing your energy."

"So, I'm right! You're the guy that has the highest power level in this planet!" Goku said, happy that he was right.

Earlier, when Goku sensed the inhabitants of this Earth, Goku detected a power close to Nappa's and that power happens to be nearby. The power he sensed was belong to this person. Kuro was the most powerful being on this planet, as well as something really different than humans. Akari was quite shocked by Goku's statement. How can he just tell someone that he or she was strongest being in this planet with that cheerful face?

"Alright, listen here carefully." Kuro said, leaning in closer to them. "You." He pointed towards Akari. "Don't tell anyone about what I'm about to say, alright? Same goes to you, King of the World." Kuro then began to explain. "This planet has already three race types living. One, the humans. Two, the Sekireis, which is you, girl. And three, is you, King of the World."

"Call me Goku."

"Yes, you Goku." Kuro said. "Currently, the MBI holds the most advance technology in Earth. They haven't known about your existence and your power. So Goku, hide your powers at any cause."

"Uh…why?"

"Because if you do, the one who controls the MBI will be searching for you and he won't stop. Not until he discovered something "interesting". He may use underhanded tactics like using the Ashikabis and their Sekireis to hunt you down with a bounty on your head. You would not want to hurt innocent people, don't you?"

"Yeah….you're right."

"Worst case scenario, they might use your Sekirei there as a hostage." Kuro faced towards Akari. "Would you want that? No, of course you don't. So, hide your heritage and your powers."

"Alright. Just so you know, my race is called the-"

"No need to tell me, Goku. That is a really valuable information and I don't want getting it." He replied, cutting Goku's words off. "And you."

"Akari." Akari said with a serious face.

"Akari-san. Do what you're supposed to do and do it at best, protect your Ashikabi so that you won't put a really heavy burden on him." Kuro replied and faced Goku. "Goku, Ashikabi is Sekirei's destined one and they are responsible in protecting you. Sekirei also fights, but again hide your powers. As of right now, you're a powerless Ashikabi and Akari-san here is your Sekirei. Being an Ashikabi and Sekirei is like getting married too, so don't afraid in getting _deep_ into a relationship."

Akari blushed really hard while Goku was confused. Kuro smiled at their reactions, it was quite amusing.

"Also, I'm the one who owns Shinto Teito Sacred Plains in order to protect you." Kuro stated, making Goku to further his confusion. "You landed on that plains about 23 years ago. I'm glad I founded you before the crazy scientist gets to you. God knows what happen. Now, I won't be seeing you guys often but if you do, act like you're meeting a stranger." Kuro stood up, took out a card and gave it to Goku. "That is my credit card. Use it to buy your supplies. Akari-san, throw away the MBI credit card and go to Izumo Inn. Tell the land lady that the Masked-Skull sent you. Don't use my name and keep it as a secret. Do you know where?" Akari shook her head. "Here's the address." Kuro gave the address.

"Thank you, Kuro-san!" Goku grinned and Akari bowed.

"It's no problem. Just don't use my credit card to buy something…. _shady_." Kuro mentioned something….that is not meant to say in this T-rated fanfic. "Now, get going. It'll be a matter of time before the police came to me asking questions about the unconscious men in that plains. I also erased the footage of the CCTVs. Sorry that I can't explain who I really am right now, but I'll make up to it." Kuro said while pushing both Akari and Goku. "Sa, get going."

"Alright, alright!" Goku said and walked with Akari on his side.

"Now, don't tell anyone about me. Just mention me as Masked-Skull, alright?" Kuro warned.

Akari nodded while Goku was confused.

Kuro sighed. "Think of it like this. Tsukasa Kuro and Masked-Skull are two different people. When you talk to people, refer me to as Masked-Skull, not Tsukasa Kuro. Don't tell them about Tsukasa Kuro, just tell them about Masked-Skull and Akari here will stop you if you go too far."

"Why should I do it?" Akari said, declining about keeping him as a secret.

"Because, if you don't, I can't distract the MBI with my Masked-Skull discovered. If I can't distract MBI, it means that they'll keep searching for "interesting" things like Goku here." Kuro retorted with sarcasm. "Would you want that?"

"No! I won't let them touch Goku-sama!" Akari immediately spat with a strong determination in her eyes.

"Good. That's the spirit. Now, go on." Kuro said and walked them to the front door of his mansion. "The Izumo Inn won't reject you, but you'll need money and the best way to get it is work. Goku, search for a work and keep up your guards around the people you talk. They might be Ashikabi."

Goku gave a thumbs up and walked out of the mansion with Akari. Kuro waved them and entered back inside. He walked back to the guest room and sit on his earlier seat. He simply relaxed himself and leaned his back on his chair. He smiled at the thought of how an incredibly powerful alien could be so innocent, carefree and dumb at the same time. However, Kuro knew too well that Goku felt responsible of his power and use it in pure good will.

Too pure to be exact.

While Kuro did not seemed like it, he was older than he looked. Like he said earlier, he had protected the plains from scientists that are crazy for research and technology advancement and bought the land 22 years ago. Right now, he is in his 40s. Guess his youth hasn't faded at all. Luckily, while some scientists managed to get pass the laws, the rock in the middle of the plains, which was the space pod, can't be damage or lift. It was simply too durable and too heavy to carry with the current technology.

The power Kuro sensed from Goku is no joke at all. It was an absolute power as he can't sense the limit of his power. He had to hide it at any cause. Humans are creatures that has potential to make impossible turn to possible. They might use Goku as experiment like how the crazy scientist, Hiroto Minaka, did to the Sekirei. The Sekirei Plan was a game to create artificial gods which Kuro was really enrage about. He used lives as lab rats and guinea pigs as material to create this so-called gods of his…

It was just simply too much.

"I'll do my best to keep this as a secret. Minaka-baka will be creating problems with the Masked-Skull, but that won't be a problem. As long as Goku undiscovered, everything will be fine…" Kuro said to himself while staring at the ceiling of his mansion.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

" **The Sekirei, the Ashikabi and the….Saiyan?"**

* * *

" **Say hello to the camera."**

" **Hello, Motherf***er."**

 **Ha!**

 **Gotta love that kid.**

 **Anyways, there you have it. Goku officially winged an OC Sekirei which I made. Why did I made Goku winged an OC Sekirei will remain a secret. But, I'll tell you this;**

 **He'll definitely get two Sekirei that are well known.**

 **Yes, I'm talking about Musubi and Uzume here. There's a reason why I include them in the characters section up below the summary. I'm sad at what happened to Uzume (spoiler alert!) in the second season, but this fanfic won't have any of it!**

 **Yes, yes!**

 **It's pretty obvious that this fanfic is harem! The anime is harem too and I love harem-genre animes! So, harem for all!**

 **Yay!**

 **Alright, back to the topic. Instead of giving Goku a challenge of fighting someone stronger or equal to him by nerfing him, the challenge is to hide his power at any cause and handle a few females that wanted his attention. I don't like seeing Goku get nerfed so heavily like that. He worked really hard to get that power. Also, I noted that some Dragon Ball Z x Sekirei fanfic had Goku that were OoC.**

 **I don't see how Goku can blush just by getting a kiss or having two melons rub against his body.**

 **He's just simply too innocent and too pure.**

 **Don't, and don't….ever corrupt his mind.**

 **For your information, Goku didn't know what a "kiss" is a referred them as smooch if I remember correctly. I think it was Dragon Ball Super in Zamasu Arc where he sees Trunks giving a kiss or CPR? To Mai. He was grossed out in comedic way and Vegeta asked and surprised that Goku haven't kiss even though he was married. Goku simply replied by asking back on why does marriage had something to do with a kiss is really hilarious. One of the reason why Goku is my favourite character.**

 **Goku will stay in character, Akari is no different. While she is shy around new people, she's really brave and determined to protect Goku as shown when Kuro just suspiciously pop up and saves them. Tsukasa Kuro is an OC too. So, to put it simply here, out of all that exist in the Earth Goku woke up into, Kuro is the only one closest to his power (not close as in _really_ close). So yes, Kuro is powerful than Miya, No. 1 Sekirei here. **

**Reason is a secret too.**

 **Also, no lemons!**

 **Why?**

 **Simple.**

 **Because Goku is my childhood hero and I don't want to write him having sex!**

 **Please get that out of my mind, oh my god!**

 **Brrr!** **(shudder)**

 **Damn, that's nasty.**

 **Anyways, the smoking hot French kiss is just a fan service and a bit of comedy there. If you don't get the comedy, then it where Goku doesn't know or enjoyed what Akari did. Goku just felt nothing when Akari kissed him. Also, Goku sees his wives (near future) as companions and love them all equally. And yeah, about Chi Chi. Instead of having them broke up, I just have her died during the birth of Gohan. I'll tell you the reason.**

 **Having Chi Chi broke up with Goku sounds ridiculous (no offense). Because we all know that Chi Chi loved Goku dearly and Goku loved her the way she is. I know that she loved Goku's innocent personality and was glad that he hasn't changed much during their childhood. No, I don't "kill her off". Instead, I made her go to the Otherworld while still loving the man she married. To me, making them breaking up and made Chi Chi's love turned into give up or hate is much crueller.**

 **So yes, I'm giving much thought on the marriage.**

 **With that being said, do you guys liked this chapter?**

 **Is it Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Ugly!?**

 **Review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Soreja, bye-cha!**


End file.
